


The wedding cliché™

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anyone notice my summary is always the beginning paragraph of the story, I have a thing for crack ships sue me, Let's pretend Cameron's relatively nice, M/M, because i fucking do, might make it smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Being asked to attend a wedding with Mr Campbell was an honour for David, one he got a bit too excited about Gwen told him as he got ready the morning before the event, but David dismissed it as frustration because she was left to take care of the kids while he was gone.





	The wedding cliché™

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Stares long and hard at the screen with tired dead eyes*  
> Fuck it.
> 
> I have college tomorrow and to prepare I finished this random ass oneshot i found in my documents, and decided, what the hell, what have I got to lose besides the respect of a fandom?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, feedback is highly appreciated and keeps me writing (Not that you would want me to) 
> 
> Also i have a tumblr, because, that's a thing and I've never mentioned it so come chat
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhovian-221b

Being asked to attend a wedding with Mr Campbell was an honour for David, one he got a bit too excited about Gwen told him as he got ready the morning before the event, but David dismissed it as frustration because she was left to take care of the kids while he was gone.

Max had took one look at him in his suit, and had burst into laughter to the point he’d fallen to his knees and had to hold onto Neil to stop himself from falling to the floor and David was tempted to go back in and put on something different, but Gwen locked him out of his cabin until Mr Campbell arrived in that obnoxious yellow jeep of his and off they went.

It was a nice wedding, some rich cousin of Mr Campbell’s or something, or they were connections of some sort, but either way it was extravagant and David felt very out of sorts in such an excessive venue; not to mention the looks he’d been getting shot by a group of women. It was only revealed why when they approached him at the after party, in a flurry of long elegant dresses and lace. “I don’t believe we’ve met” A tall woman dressed in a long dark blue dress spoke up, flicking a curl of black hair over her shoulder and smiling tensely at him “My name is Maria Di Canto”

“Well, howdy, I’m David! I must say it’s been such a grand day today! It feels nice to get away from the camp for a while haha, but don’t tell the campers that!” he chuckled and held out a hand but no one reached for it, instead Maria smile became more strained. Well, this was going swell.

“I see you came in with Cameron” Another one of the ladies piped up, this one a blonde in red “How do you two know each other?”

“Oh! You see, he’s my-”

“Fiancé” A large arm wrapped itself around his waist, a hand settling comfortably on his hip and David’s eyes widened, turning to see Cameron himself pull David closer so they were hip to hip, a polite grin on his face “Maria”

“Cameron” Suddenly all the girls were slack jawed, moving to stare between the two of them and probably looked just as shocked as David felt “You never told me you had a fiancé”

“Well, it was a very last of the minute thing for my Davey and I, isn’t that right David?”

It took David a moment and he just stared dumbly at Cameron before nodding “Y-Yeah”

“Aww” One girl cooed nearby, this one in a green dress and was shushed by her friends.

“Oh” Maria was smiling again this time, seemingly not convinced “Well, I’m sure it must be very serious, would it be okay if I were to steal Cameron for a dance Derek?”

“It’s…It’s David” He supplied, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself now, fiancé? What on earth was Mr Campbell thinking?

“Sorry, but I promised to dance with him”

“Next time then” Was Maria’s sharp reply before David was being whisked back to the dance floor, hands settling on his hips and David placed his hands on Cameron’s shoulders 

“That insufferable woman” He gazed down at David who must have looked just as confused as he felt before he chuckled “I’m sorry Davey but you were much more reliable to play along than Gretel”

“Gwen”

“Yes, well you see Maria over there has been trying to ‘convince’ me that we should ‘team up’ for mutual benefit, but she’s a spoilt rich girl at heart, only after one thing if you catch my drift, so hopefully this should do the trick” All as Cameron explained, the two swayed back and forth to the slow tempo played by the band on stage, and David had to fight very hard to focus on what Cameron was saying.

“Well, I’m glad I could help Mr Campbell”

“Cameron”

“Oh, er, Cameron!”

It was almost kind of nice, David realised, he wasn’t all too fazed that he was being used nor that people thought he and Cameron were fiancés, it was more like a dream than anything and David lazily scanned the room, a smile on his face.

The lights had been dimmed after the first dance, so the room was cast in a calming, dim glow, like the camp grounds late at night, David’s favourite part about nature and its natural lighting and there were various familiar people David recognised from tv, there was the British man and his angry red headed counterpart who he’d heard about as being part of a youtube group, there was a news anchor, a few actors, Nikki, the reality host for that women’s tv show his mother watched- wait what.

David’s gaze shot back to where he’d saw the flash of green and red and, sure enough, on one of the balconies above was Nikki, her head sticking through one of the bars, tongue sticking out as she eyed the room in curiosity, obviously searching for someone. When her pink eyes met David’s green, she grinned and waved at him.

“HI DAVI-ACK!” Neil grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back onto the balcony before she could fall and then they were gone. How had they followed him here?! David was about to dismiss himself to run after them when-

“Damn, they’re still watching, what are they vultures?” David snapped back to the situation at hand and moved to turn around and look for Maria and her gang when a hand cupped his chin and twisted him back to face Cameron.

And then there were lips on his.

“OH MY GOD!” A voice squealed “That’s so hot-!”

“Shut up!”

The kiss was warm and soft even though it was close mouthed, David was tugged closer and he found himself melting into it, mouth going slack and reciprocating the movement and- Jesus Christ he was kissing Cameron Campbell, a man who he’d had a crush on since the age of ten and who was now licking his way into David’s mouth who was all too eager to comply and-

The building rumbled violently eliciting a few screams from the crowd as they swarmed to the outer corners of the venue, the chandeliers shuddered and for a brief moment David feared they would fall, but they didn’t and the rumbling ceased entirely after a few moments.

Why did he have a terrible feeling that Nikki was involved with that?

“W-Well, on that note” the bride smiled shakily, standing in front with her wife at her side, holding her hand to keep her steady as she looked shaken “How about we throw the bouquet ladies?”

David hadn’t the time to blink before he was dragged backwards, out of Cameron’s hold and pulled up towards the front of the dance floor by one of the girls, unable to do anything but follow and crowd the base of the stage. The bride turned around on stage, bouquet in hand, and then suddenly it was sailing over the group, various hands scrabbling at the air to catch it as it skimmed the tips of their fingers and-

The bouquet landed in David’s hands. Well, that wasn’t necessarily true, it hit David in the face first and he squeaked; grabbing to catch it from falling to the floor and then he   
recognised the lilies under his nose and realised he’d caught the bouquet.

“It’s fate!” The girl in green cried and moved to hug David but was taken by the back of her dress and dragged off by a man to a table where two other girls sat, one clad in aqua slurring drunkenly, chanting for more alcohol while the girl in a dark blue suit and orange lapels was sat on her phone, the light illuminating her bored expression.

…did he know her?

…surely not.

A few women grumbled but everyone clapped at David who smiled widely and ducked his head in embarrassment.

“WHAT THE SHIT NIKKI?!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day had been…eventful to say the least. It turned out it wasn’t David’s dazed imagination but Nikki had actually been there, accompanied by Max and Neil; they’d hidden in the back of Cameron’s jeep to get some blackmail material for Max and for Nikki to take some cake, maybe destroy a few expensive vases and call it a day. Neil was just an unwilling accomplice as usual.

The rumbling of the building had been a crane, used while reconstructing a part of the castle which the venue was in and Nikki had made them a make shift back entrance to the kitchens by breaking the wall apart in her own destructive fashion, but they were only kids so no one blamed them as David ushered them to the car, Nikki happily eating the handful of cake she’d managed to scavenge and Max delighted with some of the photos he’d taken even as David chastised them about how it was very impolite to eavesdrop, not to mention how worried Gwen would be that the campers were missing again, while Cameron wistfully sighed about childhood rebellion.

All in all, it had been, nice. And David still couldn’t get the kiss out of his head.


End file.
